Signs
by katelynackles
Summary: A one shot for Alec and Max. Max and Alec share history, when sparks fly again will they be able to make it?


I do not own Dark Angel. If I did it would've had another season. :)

Summary: Max and Alec have history together. When sparks fly again, will they be able to make it work? Just read it!

Warning: I wrote this at two in the morning so it might be a little dull! Enjoy! :)

...

Max spotted him. Bopping his head to the music and watching the girl shake her hips. She couldn't stand the sight of him looking at another girl. Max didn't want to admit it to herself but she was much indeed, in love with Alec. Alec and Max had a strange relationship. All work. No play. Until one night. It was after a mission that involved one of the trangenics. Max couldve done the job herself but Alec insisted on helping. She let him, like she always does. After returning the transgenic to Terminal City, Max was ready to go home when Alec caught her by the arm.

"What are you doing? Let go of me!" Max demanded. Alec soon enough loosened his grip but still had his fingers placed on her hand.

"Max, why do we keep on doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This. Always hanging out, working, even occasionally flirting. I can't work with you without knowing that you don't feel the same way that I do about you."

"What are you talking about? We don't flirt."

"Oh, c'mon Max. We flirt constantly."

"Yeah. We also fight, too. Does that mean I hate you the same way you hate me?" Max said taking her hand away from his and shoving it into her leather pants.

"I could never hate you, Max. I adore you."

"Alec that do..." She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Making her fall back a little, but he always caught her. He expected her to pull away but she didn't. Instead she grabbed his head pulled him towards her. He brushed his tongue onto her lower lip, trying to access her mouth. She let him in and he let her in. They were standing there holding, and kissing each other until Biggs came around the corner.

"Okay! I did not need to see that!" Biggs turned away as fast as he could but Max blurred in front of him.

"Biggs! What did you see?" Max screamed into his face. She was mad that he saw them, shoving their tongues down each others throat. Alec came up behind Max and tried to pull her back but she was strong.

"I mean I only saw you guys making out. It's no big deal."

"Uh... Yeah it is!" Max shouted. Most of TC was asleep in there homes but some of them were out. The ones that were, were watching this fight getting ready to begin. It didn't get too far.

"Maxie, calm down!" Biggs said.

"You don't get to call me Maxie!" Max was only inches away from Biggs face.

"Max, calm down." Alec pulled her arm and she soon came back. Alec told her to wait there while he would reason with Biggs.

After a couple of minutes, Alec came walking towards Max with a smirk on his face. "Got it tooken care of." Alec assured Max.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we were just two people making out and that no one really needed to know about it."

"Good because if someone knew that I was making out with you." Max said but soon realized that Alec was hurt.

"What do you mean if someone knew about us being together? Are you ashamed to be with me, Max?" Alec said crosses his arm of his chest. His shirt got tighter around his arms, showing off his defined biceps.

"Alec, It's just were not like that."

"We were like that a few minutes ago."

"I was caught up in the moment. It meant nothing. It will never happen again." Max said. She wasn't caught up in the moment. She had been wanting to kiss him for awhile now and she just felt like it would just ruin there so called friendship.

"You know what, Max? Screw you! Screw all of your little transgenics." Alec shouted. Some of the trangenics came out of there homes to see what the raucus was about. Alec walked out of the gates even though Max was screaming after him.

...

Max walked towards the stripper giving Alec a lap dance. Alec caught eye contact with Max and gave the girl a couple of bills and told her to go dance with his buddies. Before she walked away he gave her a little smack on the ass. Max rolled her eyes once she saw him do that. It disgusted her. "This is how you rescue a mermaid?" Max said before getting pulled in by Alecs body. She landed on his lap and she was a bit uncomfortable.

"Whites got someone here." He told her

"Where?" Max scanned the room

"Two o' clock. See him. No drinks, no girls; he's been casing this place the whole time." Alec informed her. She saw the man reject a call girl.

"Yeah that looks pretty shady to me." She told him. His hand slipped up her back but she didn't seem to mind. The man made eye contact with the both of them and they immediately both looked away and at each other.

"Okay, now would be a good time to look like we belong here, huh?" Alec suggested. Max gave him a reluctant look but gave into those green eyes. She brought her legs up and over his, her hand placed on his head, rubbing his hair. His hands were still on her back and thigh.

"Wow, Max, you uh, done this before?" Alec asked trying to get a laugh out of her. She had been having a tough time with Logan and the virus. He was just trying to give her a little fun.

"Shut up! Why hasn't he made his move?" casually watching the man and still moving her fingers in Alec's hair.

"Too many people around, waiting til closing." Alec guessed

"Or back up?" Max's fingers were still in his hair before he pushed her hand off to groom his hair. Time had passed and nothing had happened. Max did unusual techniques on Alec, sliding her finger against his chest and brushing her hand up and down his face. They argued as usual until something was happening at the fish tank.

A couple hours later and the mermaid and her mate, the man at the club, were safe at sea. Max and Alec were walking back to there motorcycles when Alec stopped her.

"What was that?" Alec asked. He grabbed a hold of Max's hand and pulled her towards him, almost to where their chests bumped into each other.

"What was what?" Max was confused but she realized he was probably talking about what happened at the club.

"At the club. We most definately had a connection." Alec told her, he took a hold of both of her hands and intertwined them with his.

"It was just an act, Alec. It meant nothing."

"Ya know, you can keep telling yourself that but we both know that we were meant to be together. You and Logan, you guys just don't work. Maybe getting the virus was a sign to tell you, you guys weren't meant to be with an ordinary. You were meant to be with me. I mean we were selected to be breeding partners, thats a sign right?" Alec gave his little speech before pulling her into a kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Max pulled away.

"I don't believe in signs." Max pulled her hands away from him and she walked away. Never looking back.

Later that week, it was tough for Max and Alec to talk to each other, let alone make eye contact. They were both at Crash to where they broke the silence.

"Hey." Alec came up behind Max and sat at the stool beside of Max's at the bar. As he was sitting down, his naked skin touched her arm. It made her little baby hairs stand up. He was warm, really really warm.

"Hi."

"So how have you been? We haven't spoken much since earlier this week." Alec looked at her. Her skin was so silky smooth. He missed touching it and kissing it. Even if they have only kissed twice, it still made his stomach quench. He hated the fact that he was in love with Max. The first day he let eyes at her, when they were both assigned breeding partners, he knew that they would be together one day.

"I'm fine. Just worn out."

"Yeah I heard you had to take on a group of mobbers. Ya know I could've tagged along if you had asked me."

"I know. You looked busy. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. You know, I can assist with that, too." Alec had a big grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile.

"Stop it, Alec. We can't do this, not here."

"You still ashamed of me?"

"No."

"Wha.." He was cut of by Max pulling his head into hers and touching lips. They both stood up from there stools and grabbed a hold of each other. Alec's hands around her waist, pulling her in tighter and tighter. Max's hands around his neck. She could feel the goosebumps forming down his spine. She knew this was right. In front of everyone in Crash, Alec and Max were full on making out, and ya know what, they didn't care.

Max broke the kiss for air. Everyone around them was staring. Astonished that the most uncompatilble people were sucking face. "Ya know, us both coming to Crash tonight is a sign that we are both meant to be toegether." Max stated.

"I thought you didn't believe in signs?" Alec asked

"Well I guess I'm full of surprises." Max and Alec both smiled and came in for another kiss. Tonight was the night where all the signs between the two came into play. Just working together can get boring so grab your partner, share a kiss, and see what happens.

...

That's it. A one shot I guess. Still new to the whole fanfiction website. Love the show and I live on reviews so please write some! Might continue this if I get positive reviews!


End file.
